The present invention relates to a tray rack and trailer and, more particularly, to an all-terrain vehicle (ATV) combination tray rack and trailer that can be used to manually load game and equipment.
Conventionally, if a person wishes to tow a trailer behind their ATV, they would connect a trailer to the ATV receiver. If a person wishes to have a tray rack on their ATV, this would typically be a separate piece of equipment, connected to the ATV, to act as a tray rack.
As can be seen, there is a need for a single piece of equipment that can act at both a tray rack and a trailer for a vehicle, such as an ATV.